


A Little Treachery

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	A Little Treachery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

A Little Treachery by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_A Little Treachery_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

Amanda and Nick return from a late night dinner. As they approach The Sanctuary they sense another Immortal and Amanda turns to Nick. 

"Having a popular night club in Paris has its downside." 

Nick and Amanda step inside and spot the other Immortal. 

"Friend of yours?" 

Amanda nods her head as she watches the obviously drunk Doris King arguing with one of her staff. "I know her." Amanda walks quickly over to Doris. 

"Amanda, fancy meeting you here." 

Amanda turns to her staff. "I'll take care of this." She takes Doris by the arm, and with Nick's help walks her to Amanda's suite. 

"What's your name?" 

"Nick." 

"Hello, Nick." 

Amanda opens the door to her suite and Nick takes Doris inside. Amanda points to a couch. Nick takes Doris over to the couch. 

"You know, you shouldn't turn your back on Amanda. She might cut off your head." 

Doris makes a cutting motion across her neck. She giggles, then passes out on the couch. 

Amanda turns to Nick. "I suppose I owe you an explanation?" 

"No, I've long since learned not to pay attention to the ramblings of someone who's drunk." 

* * *

**CHICAGO, 1932**

Amanda and Doris are in a basement with Julio Clavier. Amanda and Doris square off against Julio. Amanda waves for Doris to step away from her. Amanda circles around Julio. He nods approval then lunges at Amanda. He fights her back then spins around and stops an attacking Doris. He rushes to a corner there is a standoff as both women prefer to be defensive. Julio feints an attack on Doris then attacks Amanda. Doris tries a rear attack but Julio spins around and pushes Doris into Amanda. As both women attempt to regain their footing, Julio puts his sword to Doris's throat. Doris steps back against a wall and Julio focuses on Amanda. He drives her back to a wall and disarms her. 

"You're very good, Amanda." 

"Thank you, Julio." 

Doris interjects, "I'm going to freshen up." 

She walks up the steps. When Doris closes the door behind her Amanda turns to Julio. 

"How much does she know?" 

Julio gives a smile. "She knows what the three wise monkeys know: see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil." 

"So she doesn't get a cut?" 

Julio brandishes his sword. "Not if she behaves herself." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Doris moans and slowly sits up on the couch and puts her hands to her head. "Why is it we can heal quickly from anything but a hangover?" 

"That's just nature's was of letting us know when we've been stupid." 

"Thank you for the temperance lecture Sister Mary Amanda. Was there a well built man with you last night or was I that drunk?" 

"His name is Nick, I'm his teacher, and you were that drunk." 

"His face is bit of a blur, does his face complement his build?" 

"Yes, when the room stops spinning I can take you downstairs to see him. That is unless you'd prefer to go home and see him when you don't look like something the cat dragged in." 

"Very funny." 

"What were you thinking anyway, getting yourself that drunk? That's a good way to get your head cut off." 

"I thought if I got drunk enough I wouldn't feel anything when I got my head cut off." 

"Someone's after you?" 

Doris nods. "His name is Rudolf Kolbow; he's one of Julio's students." 

"What's he after you for?" 

"He put two and two together and came up with me. I was supposed to face him last night. I decided to stand him up. Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything." 

* * *

**CHICAGO, 1932**

Amanda opens the bank's safe and Julio and two mortal accomplices watch. The two mortal accomplices are night watchmen planning early retirement. Amanda opens the safe and everyone rushes into the vault. 

They soon empty the vault and fill up their getaway car. They drive to their hideout, a secluded shack outside of town. They carry the money into the shack. Amanda grabs the last of the money bags and carries it into the shack. The mortal accomplices are dead on the floor as Julio holds his bloody sword. "They got their cut, now it's your turn." Amanda throws the money bags at Julio then runs out of the shack and into the nearby woods. 

She realizes it's been a long time since she felt Julio's presence. The fear has left, replaced by anger. She comes to a phone booth. 

"Operator, get me the police." 

* * *

Amanda steps out of the phone booth. _Julio will soon have every cop in the city closing in on him._ Amanda steps by a newspaper stand and sees that the headlines read **BANK ROBBED TWO GUARDS MURDERED**. The men look different from Julio's henchmen. Amanda picks up the paper and turns to the story. 

"Hey lady, you buying that?" 

Amanda buys the paper then hurries away from the newspaper stand. She rounds a corner then confirms what she suspected. The two guards in the story were the real guards. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"This Rudolf Kolbow, do you know where he is?" 

"No, I didn't see any sense in asking for an address." 

"I'll take you home." 

"That's the one place I can't go. He might be waiting for me. He found me at the worst time. I hit into a rough patch. I don't have enough money to run." 

"I'll tell him what happened." 

"The only thing that will do is get you killed as well as me. Probably your student, Nick, too if he's the noble kind." 

"So your plan is to bar hop until he tracks you down?" 

"That's the best I could come up with." Doris checks her wristwatch. "I've already lived nine hours and forty-three minutes longer than I would have if I faced him." 

"You can stay here until I can figure something out. Come on, I'll formally introduce you to Nick." 

"I'd like to clean myself up first? I must look like one of the undead." 

* * *

Amanda takes Doris to Nick's office. "Doris, this is Nick Wolfe." 

"Hello Nick, I hope I didn't make too much of a fool of myself last night." 

"There were times when I decided killing some brain cells was a quick way to deal with a problem." 

"Did it work for you?" 

"No, you want to talk about it?" 

Doris hesitates for a moment. "Oh it was just the usual I'm sorry I'm Immortal nonsense." 

"So that's what the cutting off heads was all about." 

Doris forces a giggle. "Is that what I was babbling about? I don't even remember." 

"Doris, you must be famished, I know I am. Why don't you go into the kitchen, Nick and I will be scavenging with you in a minute." 

"Yes, now that I'm sober I realize I'm hungry." Doris steps out. 

Amanda walks over to Nick. "I need to have someone found." 

"Who?" 

"His name is Rudolf Kolbow. That's all I know." 

"What does he look like?" 

"I have no idea." 

"Not much to go on. It has to do with her and the usual Immortal nonsense?" 

"Yes, they had the same teacher." 

* * *

**CHICAGO, 1932**

Amanda relaxes on her couch as she listens to Betty and Bob on the radio. _Julio's trial should keep him busy for a while. Maybe he'll get life instead of death. That would keep him on ice for a very long time._

Betty and Bob ends and the news comes on. 

> A bank heist last night left two guards dead. An tip led police to the robbers' hideout. One of the thieves escaped capture by shooting his way out and driving off in a hail of police bullets. Three policemen were wounded in the exchange of gunfire. The police found the bodies of two men believed to be accomplices. The men were apparently murdered by their partner in crime. So much for honor among thieves. 

Amanda knocks on Doris's apartment door. 

"Who is it?" 

"It's me, Amanda. Open the door, please." 

Doris opens her door. She has a sword in her hand. "Amanda, come in." 

Amanda steps inside and Doris closes the door behind her. "Expecting someone else?" 

"No, it's just a girl can't be too careful." 

"Yes, I know that. Has Julio called you?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Come on, you can tell me. It's just us girls." 

"He told me not to tell anyone. He called me a little while ago and told me to drive to a boat house after it gets dark." 

"Give me the directions and your car, I'll drive there." 

"He said for me to come, alone, and to tell no one." 

"Four men are dead and three cops are in the hospital because of Julio." 

"What are you planning?" 

"He has to be stopped." 

"If you show up instead of me he'll kill us both." 

Amanda's mind races. "Not instead of, with." 

"The rules, besides he could take both of us on." 

"Doris, I've got a way to stop him. You can help me or you can continue being his accessory to murder." 

"By helping you kill him?" 

"By helping me to stop him. He's an Immortal, it's the only way." 

* * *

Doris drives slowly towards the boat house. Amanda, standing crouched down on a running board, jumps off and rolls on the ground and runs to the boat house. She draws her sword and stands next to the boat house door. Doris stops the car in front of the boat house. She steps out of the car, walks in front of the car's headlights and waves. A moment later Julio, dragging two sea bags, steps out. Amanda swings her sword and takes his head. The plan worked perfectly; he never knew what hit him. Amanda turns to Doris who is looking away. 

"It's all over but the Quickening." 

Then the Quickening strikes Amanda. 

* * *

The Quickening ends, there is a tree split down the middle and a few small fires smoldering. Amanda looks at the sea bags in Julio's hands. Amanda wrenches the two bags from Julio's dead fingers. 

"Amanda, what are you doing?" 

"The money isn't any good to him now." 

"No!" Doris grabs Amanda's right hand and tries to loosen her grip on a sea bag. 

"Doris, what are you doing?' 

"I am not a thief!" 

"Well I am." 

Amanda pushes Doris away. Doris charges back and slaps Amanda's face and in return she punches Doris in the face, knocking her to the ground. 

Doris cries, "I didn't help you to kill him so you could get all of the money." 

"Alright, I'll give you half." 

"I don't want any of it! I did this to stop a killer, not to become just like him." 

"Alright, I'll leave the money. Let's just get out of here." 

* * *

Amanda drives to the boat house. The sky is dark blue and there are red clouds on the eastern horizon. There's no sign of the police and the two sea bags are right where Doris made her leave them. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda walks into Nick's office. "Any luck?" 

"I've visited a few Rudolf Kolbow's in the Paris area. None are Immortals. None of the Rudolf Kolbow's I've found in the Paris area have anything strange about them." 

"We can't even be sure if he's using his real name." 

"Father Liam keeps good tabs on the Immortals in Paris. I'll go over and talk with him." 

"Good idea. He could help send her Doris into hiding." 

* * *

Amanda is busy with her employees getting The Sanctuary ready for the night's opening. Doris approaches Amanda. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"Would you mind helping take out the trash?" 

"Not at all." Doris picks up a trash bag and takes it out back. Moments later there's a sensation of another Immortal. Amanda expects Nick to enter momentarily. When Nick doesn't come in Amanda rushed out to the trash bins. She sees a scared Doris with the other Immortal. 

"Is this the brains behind your treachery, or is there someone else?" 

"She has nothing to do with this." 

"I don't believe you." 

"It's me you want. I killed Julio." 

Kolbow draws his sword. 

"There are mortals all over this place." 

Kolbow sheathes his sword. "Midnight tonight." 

"It's been over 75 years, can't you let it go?" 

"I don't care if it's 750 years. There is a code that must be followed." 

"You men and codes." 

Amanda points to an office building under construction in the distance. "After sunset." 

Kolbow glances at the building. "Both of you; don't keep me waiting. I'll let you decide which one of you dies first." He backs away then leaves. Amanda and Doris step into The Sanctuary then quickly walk up to Amanda's suite. 

"Amanda, why don't we just go? We can leave a note for Nick. I'm sure he'll join you. I'll pay you back my way as--" 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

"Amanda, you could lose everything tonight." 

"That's been the case with me for over 1,000 years. Someday you'll realize you can't spend your life running." Amanda opens her safe and hands two stacks of money to Doris. "Here, this will get you out of town." 

"He asked for both of us. I'm going with you." 

* * *

Amanda puts on her boots and steps into her living room. Doris is writing at the coffee table. Doris looks at Amanda. 

"My will. I'm leaving everything, including my apologies, to Nick." 

"Doris, we're not dead yet and I, for one, am not that easy to kill." 

* * *

Amanda and Doris arrive at the construction site. They sense another Immortal. Kolbow calls out to them from the third story. 

"Whichever of you wants to die first come up here." 

Amanda turns to Doris. "I'll be back down in a little while. Choosing the heights was a big mistake for him. I'm used to second story work." 

"Don't get overconfident." 

"Don't worry, about anything." Amanda walks inside the building's frame and takes herself up to the third story. Kolbow swings by on a cable and takes a swing at Amanda. She ducks away from him. Kolbow jumps onto an I-beam and shouts. 

"I suppose we'll have to do this the traditional way." 

The two adversaries inch towards each other on an I-beam. Amanda breaks into a run. She takes a couple of swings at Kolbow then ducks low and with a low roundhouse kick tries to sweep his legs. Kolbow jumps over Amanda legs and goes on the attack as he grunts. "So you're not afraid of heights." 

"Not at all, this is home to me." 

"Soon Hell will be your home." 

"You first." 

They parry. Kolbow sends Amanda's tumbling to the ground. Amanda turns, runs, and leaps to an I-beam at the edge of the structure. Kolbow tries to match her move but slides off and falls to the ground. Amanda looks down and sees Kolbow lying on the ground and moaning. Doris steps over to him and chops off his head. She looks up to Amanda as the glow from Kolbow's body surrounds Doris. The Quickening strikes Doris hard and she's thrown around like a rag doll. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

A somber Doris sits with Amanda and Nick in Amanda's suite. "I never had such a strong Quickening, not that I've had that many Quickenings. I did what I had to do, didn't I?" 

Amanda nods. "Yes, you did." 

"I just wish I wasn't so good at bushwhacking." 

"Doris, we all need to use whatever weapons we have." 

"Who knows what the future will bring. Nick, if we cross paths in the future don't forget there can be only one." 

Nick retorts, "Doris, you're not an evil person." 

"Maybe not this year." 

"You said it yourself, you did what you had to do." 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2008   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
